Parfois
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: En dépit du fait de détester Alya, Chloé appréciait sa mère, Marlena Césaire.


**Titre** : Parfois

 **Personnages** : Chloé  & Marlena

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux !

 **Résumé** : En dépit du fait de détester Alya, Chloé appréciait sa mère, Marlena Césaire.

* * *

Chloé détestait peut-être Alya, mais elle appréciait sa mère, Marlena Césaire.

Elle cuisinait merveilleusement bien, certes, mais il n'y avait pas que ce critère-là.

A chaque fois que la blonde venait la voir, Marlena l'accueillait chaleureusement avec un petit sourire aux les lèvres. Pas robotique-ment avec un visage impassible comme les autres employés du Grand Paris. Elle la traitait presque comme une autre de ses filles, et c'est que Chloé aimait secrètement.

Il arrivait parfois que Chloé s'ennuie à mourir dans sa chambre, alors elle descendait aux cuisines pour aller parler à la mère d'Alya. Ce n'était que quelques minutes durant lesquelles la métisse lui demandait si elle voulait manger quelque chose, si l'école s'était bien passé, ou encore lui faisait remarquer qu'elle avait bonne ou mauvaise mine suivant les journées que la fille du maire avait passée, mais pour Chloé, c'était quelques minutes rafraîchissantes.

Parfois, il arrivait également que son majordome soit occupé avec d'autres clients, et même si cela épuisait Chloé de faire le trajet, elle allait d'elle-même aux cuisines pour commander ses désirs -le plus souvent des desserts, et s'adressait automatiquement à la mère d'Alya.

 _« Bonjour, Miss Chloé, saluait la mère de famille en terminant de nouer son tablier. Vous souhaitez que je vous prépare quelque chose ?  
_

 _\- Une grande coupe de fraises avec du sucre et du chocolat. Et de la chantilly, aussi. S'il vous plaît._ _Rajoutait la blonde, bras croisés._

 _\- Bien, Miss Chloé. »_

Et Marlena, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, s'affairait aussitôt à lui préparer le dessert qu'elle voulait.

En silence, Chloé la regardait cuisiner. La métisse se déplaçait méthodiquement pour attraper les objets et autres ingrédients dont elle avait besoin en seulement quelques secondes. Sur son plan de travail, elle lavait les fraises et retirait leurs feuilles. Puis sur une planche à découper, elle se mettait doucement à les couper en quartiers, le regard concentré mais détendu. De temps à autre, la blonde entendait Marlena fredonner un air de musique, peut-être du jazz, elle ne savait pas trop. Et lors de très courts instants, elle voyait la mère de famille se balancer légèrement de droite à gauche, comme si elle était entraînée par la mélodie.

Et quand Chloé regarde Marlena travailler, parfois elle oublie que c'est la mère d'Alya, la camarade de classe qu'elle déteste.

Parfois, elle pense à sa propre mère, qui ne donne même pas un signe de vie.

Et parfois, elle souhaite juste que Marlena soit sa vraie mère...

* * *

 _ **Notes de l'auteur** : Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que mon petit OS vous aura plût et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D_

 _A vrai dire, hier soir, je réfléchissais à une idée pour une petite histoire entre Chloé et Alya (oui, je les ship autant que je ship Marinette/Ladybug et Chloé ou encore Chloé et Nathaniel :3) et je pensais au fait que Marlena, la mère d'Alya travaillait au Grand Paris et cuisinait pour Chloé (et le reste du personnel/de la clientèle). Et à ce moment-là, je me suis dit que cela pouvait être vraiment intéressant de développer le lien qu'il pourrait y avoir entre Marlena et Chloé, dans le sens mère-fille bien entendu ! Bon, à la base, j'étais d'abord en train d'écrire un Chlolya mais je me suis arrêté en cours d'écriture pour pondre ceci à la place, et voilà mdr._

 _Je trouve que le personnage de Chloé a juste tellement de potentiel, que ce soit sa dynamique avec Marinette/Ladybug, Alya, Adrien, Sabrina, son père, son majordome ou même le fait qu'elle va sans doute avoir un arc de rédemption dans les prochaines saisons, on peut faire tellement de choses géniales que c'est une des raisons pourquoi elle est ma préférée dans l'univers Miraculous !_

 _J'en profite également pour remercier une fois de plus les lecteurs pour vos commentaires et vos favoris sur mes histoires ! Je me répète peut-être mais pour les auteurs, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir un petit retour sur nos écrits ! Les commentaires, plus que les favoris il faut le dire, nous donnent beaucoup de satisfaction et de motivation pour poursuivre nos histoires, alors juste, merci à vous de prendre le temps de nous donner vos impressions ! :)_


End file.
